The Fantastic Four (2020)
The Fantastic Four is a superhero movie that will be released on June 6, 2020. The movie is based off of the Marvel superhero team, the Fantastic Four. It is a reboot of both of the previous Fantastic Four series. The Fantastic Four takes place in the same universe as the FOX X-Men movies. The film takes place 9 years before the events of Logan. It will be directed by Dennis Villenueve and produced by Phil Lord & Chris Miller. The Fantastic Four has a runtime of 2 hours and 35 minutes. It's the longest Fantastic Four film in history. Cast *John Krasinski as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Yvonne Strahovski as Sue Storm/The Invisible Woman *Kellan Lutz as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Sam Clafin as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Armie Hammer as Victor VonDoom/Doctor Doom *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Richard E. Grant as Zander Rice *John Malkovich as Ivan Kragoff/The Red Ghost *Mark Strong as Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister *Boyd Holbrook as Donald Pierce *Brie Larson as Alicia Masters *Paul Giamatti as Harvey Elder Synopsis In a world were the mutant populations are beginning to decline thanks to the efforts of Transigen and Essex Corp, a young aspiring scientist named Reed Richards, employed into the prestigious Baxter Research Group, finds himself concerned and has a drive to save the Homo superiors. With the helps of his best friends, Ben Grimm, an expert engineer, and Victor VonDoom, the young and ambitious CEO of Latveria Technologies, Reed strives to complete a procedure that can create mutants. Upon working on the project, Reed is joined by and befriends 2 genius twins, Sue Storm, a serious and studious hard-worker, and Johnny Storm, a more reckless and fun engineer. Upon the completion of their mutant-creating machine pod 9 months later, the 5 scientists activate the machine for trials on an ape, but a malfunction in the system unleashes a radioactive solar energy blast that hits the 5 scientists, granting all 5 of them extraordinary abilities, turning them into mutants. As they try to cure their powers and learn to control them, the 5 are targeted by the Reavers, who seek to hunt and destroy them. As the 5 new mutants go on the run, chased by Transigen, they must fight through many threats to survive, and gain allies in the X-Men to help them. In the process of using their powers to protect them, they soon discover a new threat, the threat of being corrupted by their own power. Characters 'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' Reed Richards, a 24-year old recent college graduate is the superhero and leader of the Fantastic Four, Mr. Fantastic. When he was young, Reed had always had a love for science, but also a sense of compassion. He would always spend his time studying inside, and bullied at school. Through reading textbooks and learning the quantum theory in 4th grade, Reed was moved to the Baxter Institute for the Gifted at the Baxter Building in the 6th Grade. There, he met Victor VonDoom, who was a student from Latveria who recently moved to the US. Reed and Victor became best lifelong friends. After his 12th grade at the Baxter Institute, Reed and Victor both graduated together and were enrolled into Harvard University. At Harvard, Reed met Ben Grimm, an extremely talented engineer and builder, who was Reed's roomate. Ben become very close friends with Reed and they would often collaborate on projects together. Reed, Ben, and Victor formed a close friend group and become one of the most excelling students at Harvard. Around 5 years after graduating, Reed, Ben, and Victor all easily got a job at the Baxter Research Group, located at the Baxter Building, only 2 floors above their old school. Reed, after reading countless articles and watching the news, became concerned for the mutant population decline. Reed didn't know the cause, but sought out to stop it. After Reed calculated that most of the mutant population will be extinct by 2029, he strove to get to work and attempted to end this mutant crisis. To begin his journey, Reed visited Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he met Charles Xavier and many other mutants. Reed learned a lot about the mutant gene there and with his 2 friends, tried to find a way to artifically create mutants. Returning to the Baxter Research Group, Reed, Ben, and Victor both collaborated with the Storm twins to create a machine that could create mutants. After 9 months, the first prototype was created, and it was tested on an ape. Unfortunately, there was a malfunction in the system and a radioactive solar energy blast was unleashed, where it gave the 5 scientists powers. Reed gained the power to become extremely flexible and stretch out any part of his body. Upon gaining powers, Reed and his 4 friends were targeted by the Reavers, and had to go on the run. Powers: Strecthable Limbs, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes 'Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman' Powers: Invisiblity, Levitation, Forcefield Generation 'Ben Grimm/The Thing' Powers: Super Strength, Super Durability, Superhuman Reflexes, Rock-Like Physiology, Invulnerability 'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' Powers: Pyrokinesis, Super Nova, Flight, Thermokinesis, Immunity to Fire/Heat 'Victor VonDoom/Doctor Doom' Victor VonDoom is a Latverian and supervillain known as Doctor Doom. Victor was born in Latveria, which was a heavily oppressed country, ruled by the Baron. Victor's mother, Cynthia, was a mutant and Victor's father, Werner, was a genius scientist and studier of physics. Victor was extremely close with his parents and his father had taught them a lot about the sciences he studied, which made Victor very smart, knowing the theory of relativity at the age of 7. When Victor was 11 years old, his mother was caught by the Latverian enforcers using her mutant powers in public, exposing her. Cynthia had a strange power to contact other dimensions. Cynthia was able to gain a multitude of powers such as energy absorption and telekinesis by harnessing powers from other dimensions. Cynthia had one day contacted an extra-dimensional being named Mephisto. Mephisto, after learning of her existence, saw her to have the power to steal Mephisto's power, so Mephisto cursed her by mind-controlling the Baron to arrest Cynthia. The Baron was already very hateful towards mutants, as he saw them as a threat to his power. Cynthia was arrested and taken in by the Baron, who tortured her in prison and was soon, deemed too weak to even use her powers. Eventually, Victor's family was put into exile from Latveria and cast out from the country, where they had to suffer out in the snow. Cynthia was too weak to use her powers, even though she had the power to create fire. She could still contact other dimensions, so she contacted the only extra-dimensional being she knew, Mephisto. She told Mephisto to save her husband and son in exchange for her life. Mephisto was also able to contact the Earthly Dimension and gave Werner and Victor heat. He killed Cynthia. This was a moment that still haunts Victor to this day and makes him outraged against the Baron. Stranded in the icy desert, Werner shot out his last flare, which was noticed by a plane flying over Latveria. It was a private jet and they landed to rescue Werner and Victor. The people who owned a plane were a rich family from Germany known as the Domashevs. The Domashevs were flying back to their home country and they offered to take Werner and Victor there. Werner and Victor were living on the streets, homeless. One night, Werner and Victor couldn't sleep as it was cold in the alleyway, snowing heavily. Werner sacrificed himself and gave Victor his warm coat while Werner froze to death. Victor remains haunted by this moment. Victor was taken to a German orphanage, where he proved to be a genius, excelling in science and math. The orphanage saw Victor as extremely gifted and had him transported to a boarding school. He was taking Calculus at a nearby high school at the age of 12. Victor's gifted-ness and academic excellence got him in the papers and he was noticed by the Baxter Institute in New York. They offered to take Victor to America to live and study there as part of their foreign exchange program. Victor accepted and was taken to America to become a student at the Baxter Institute for the Gifted. Upon getting into the Baxter Institute, Victor met Reed Richards, and the 2 became best friends all the way through 12th grade. Through the 7 years at Baxter, Reed helped Victor feel welcome and get accustomed into the American culture. Reed and Victor were both excelling students there. The 2 friends both applied to Harvard University and got in, where they met Ben Grimm, an expert engineer who became a part of their friend group. After graduating college, Victor set out to create his own robotics company, and founded the company, Domashev Technologies, being named after the family that took him and his father to Germany and saved their lives. Victor became one of the youngest CEOs in America and Domashev Technologies grew to produce mobile devices, computers, and holograms. Later on in his career, Ben, Reed, and Victor joined the Baxter Research Group and worked on a mutant-creation machine with the Storm twins. After 9 months, the machine was created, and upon launch, there was a freak accident that gave the 5 scientists powers. Victor was the one closest and therefore, most exposed, to the blast, gained the most powers out of all of them. Victor gained the most power out of all of them also because Victor was already a mutant, unknown to him. He had inherited the X-Gene from his mother, but the X-Gene was recessive. During the explosion, the X-Gene became dominant and revealed itself. Not only did the X-Gene reveal itself, it also became enhanced significantly, giving Victor a multitude of powers. Since the 5 all gained powers, they were hunted down by the Reavers who wanted them killed, as they were an obstacle towards the Transigen project. Victor and his 4 friends fought against Donald Pierce, Ivan Kragoff, and Adam Essex, known as Sinister. As the 5 new mutants were on the run, Victor found himself getting more easily angry and corrupted by his power. He and Reed had a huge argument one night, resulting in a fight between them and a torn apart friendship. During a battle with Sinister in a parking garage, Johnny had accidentally caused an explosion while trying to shoot a fireball at Sinister. Victor was caught off-guard and severly wounded during the explosion, and caught on fire. While burning, Victor pleaded for Reed to come and save him, but Reed was still shaken up by their argument and the insults Victor had thrown at Reed, but Reed let it go and tried to help Victor, but the Reavers had placed bombs all around the parking garage, which exploded at that time, launching Reed out of the garage, but Victor was left in the explosion. By instinct, a forcefield was generated around Victor during the big explosion, helping him survive, but Victor was still scorched head to toe. The other 4 left Victor, presuming him dead. On the brink of death, the Reavers found Victor burning and extinguished the fire, saving Victor barely. Later, Victor was taken back to an Essex Corp faciliity, were he was experimented on by the scientists, who saved Victor's life by turning him into a Reaver, giving him cybernetic body parts, turning his body into iron armor, with an iron mask. Donald joked about comparing Victor to Darth Vader. Victor had woken up in the metallic suit, and was terrified by his metallic appearence and driven crazy by the fact that his whole body was burnt and this was how was going to be for the rest of his life. Adam Essex and Zander Rice visited Victor and told him that they didn't want to be enemies with Victor, saying they took in Victor to save his life and invite him to join their team, secretly, Rice and Essex were planning to use Victor as a weapon against the four mutants, as he was the most powerful of them all. Victor grew a quick pure hatred against Reed for leaving him behind and turned insane. Victor was manipulated and joined the Reavers to help them locate and track down the Fantastic Four. Upon encountering his old team, Powers: Telekinesis, Invulnerability, Super Strength, Electrokinesis, Flight, Forcefield Generation, Genius-Level Intellect, Telepathy, Superhuman Reflexes, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption Trivia * Although Doctor Doom is the main antagonist of the film, the trailers don't mention it but always show Victor fighting alongside the Fantastic Four. FOX had kept it a secret that Victor would be the main villain, as no photos were released of Victor being in costume as Doctor Doom, but only showed him in a Fantastic Four outfit. ** Denis Villenueve wanted to keep Victor being a villain as an element of surprise, even though fans knew the film was still called Fantastic Four. ** No interviews or conventions mentioned any main villain for the film, so by the trailers, fans assumed that Mister Sinister and the Reavers would be the main villains of the film, which caused an outrage, since these were supposed to be X-Men villains. ** Victor became Doctor Doom in the middle of the second act. Mister Sinister and the Reavers served as minor antagonists of the first act. ** Denis Villenueve promises there will be a film dedicated to X-Men vs. Mister Sinister, and that he won't stay in a Fantastic Four film. He just wanted to connect the 2 franchises as they are in the same universe. ** Before Doctor Doom became a villain, the team referred themselves as the Fantastic Five '''before sadly changing their name to '''Fantastic Four. The Franchise The Fantastic Four was ruled out for a sequel after positive reviews from critics. It is known as the best movie adaptation of the Fantastic Four of all time. After it's great success, FOX planned a 12-movie film slate for the Fantastic Four franchise listed below. Fantastic Four: The Cosmic Rod Director: Denis Villeneuve Release Date: November 4, 2022 Heroes: '''The Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer '''Villains: Annilhilus, Doctor Doom, Mole Man Plot: After saving New York and its mutants from the clutches of Doctor Doom, a once friend turned enemy, the Fantastic Four rise to fame as the public lies in awe of their fantastic abilities. Honored as "new X-Men", the team takes on a new responsibility as heroes of their city, while continuing their original mission to save mutants and create more with their developed gene-altering machine. But when an extraterrestrial being called the Silver Surfer crash lands on Earth, the Fantastic Four learns of ominous news that threatens their entire planet. They must defend Earth against Annilihlius, a mighty alien conqueror, in search of the Cosmic Rod, a powerful artifact that gives its user dominance over energy, matter, and the cosmos. It's last piece lies on Earth and the planet's only hope is the Fantastic Four, who can stop the threat before it even begins and protect the final piece. Notes: * The Silver Surfer will be introduced in this movie. * Harvey Elder is confirmed to become Mole Man, and will be a minor villain. * Doctor Doom will be a villain, but play a smaller role than the last film, with only 20 minutes of screen time. * Annihilus will be the main antagonist. ** He is after the Cosmic Rod. * There are two post-credits scene in this film: ** The first mid-credits scene teases MODOK. ** The second post-credits scene teases the Future Foundation. Fantastic Four: The Future Foundation Director: Joss Whedon Release Date: May 27, 2024 Heroes: The Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, The Future Foundation, X-23, Alpha Flight Villains: MODOK, Mole Man Notes: * The Alpha Flight and X-23 will make an appearance. * Time travel will be introduced in this film. It's revealed that the Silver Surfer's surfboard has the ability to time travel in this film. The Fantastic Four will travel to the future and meet their future selves, who turned their them into a global organization called the Future Foundation, a conglomerate of superheroes who defend their planet, unite their people, and maintain the declining mutant population to create balance. * MODOK, a powerful A.I. teased at the end of Fantastic Four: The Cosmic Rod, will be the main antagonist of this film. He is created by Doctor Doom and Mole Man. MODOK isn't solely described as an A.I., but he is described by the directors as a virus instead. He gets anywhere technological and can sneak himself into any place. * The year the Fantastic Four travel to will be 2037, and by then, the threat of Transigen and Essex Corp will be defeated and mutants will thrive during that time period thanks to the efforts of Future Foundation. * The same actors of the Fantastic Four will reprise their roles as the Future Foundation, but makeup and visual effects will make them look older. * Tom Holland will appear as Spider-Man. * The post-credits scene will reveal Galactus as the villain for the next film. It takes place in Deep Space, on an unknown planet where a garagntuan figure sits on a throne. The camera shows the throne from the back but we can see the horns of Galactus' helmet. As the camera zooms in on the throne, the figure stands up and says "It's time." Doom *'Director:' Drew Goddard Release Date: October 31, 2024 Heroes: Doctor Doom Villains: The Baron of Latveria, Fantastic Four Notes: * Doom is the first Fantastic Four spin-off. * The film will make Doctor Doom the hero. The Baron will be the main villain and the Fantastic Four will also act as an antagonist to Doctor Doom. * Doom is a film solely about Doctor Doom. It takes place during the events of Future Foundation,involving his prison break and his return to Latveria to take revenge and overthrow its king, the Baron of Latveria. ** Drew Goddard describes Doom as sealing Victor's destiny to be the ruling King and Ruler of Latveria. It presents his untold story in periodic flashbacks, challenging audiences to piece together his rough past. It's the film for Doctor Doom: his story, his redemption, the completion of his character arc. It will make you root for the villain for the first time, portraying Doctor Doom as a sympathetic villain, a villain you can truly understand and agree with at some times. Drew wanted to portray him more than a villainous tyrant, but a complex character with many layers and internal struggles. Even someone you could relate with at times. ** Doctor Doom won't die in this film, and is scheduled to appear in Galactic War. ** The film is pieced together in 3 organized acts *** Act I: Prison Break The first act involves Victor's prison break from the World's Most Guarded Cell. *** Act II: Journey to Latveria The second act covers Doctor Doom's journey to Latveria to finally get justice for himself and for his parents. This includes the most flashbacks into his childhood and he meets the Baron of Latveria. *** Act III: Taking the Throne The final act is the final battle between Doctor Doom and the Baron as Victor fights to take the throne of Latveria, and become it's destined King and Ruler. The Fantastic Four don't make an appearance. The film ends with Doctor Doom announcing himself as Latveria's new king. Power Pack Director: Colin Trevorrow Release Date: March 24, 2025 Heroes: The Power Pack, Future Foundation Villains: Bogeyman, Dr. Mobius Notes: * Power Pack takes place in the future and acts as the 2nd spin-off Fantastic Four film. * It's the first Marvel superhero movie to feature young kids as superheroes and the main protagonists. * Power Pack will be PG. * Doom and Power Pack, are both light spin-offs, to prepare people for the final 2 Fantastic Four films: Galactic War Part 1 and 2, which will be the biggest movie that 20th Century Fox has ever produced. Fantastic Four:s The Galactic War Part 1 Director: The Duffer Brothers Release Date: December 31, 2025 Heroes: The Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, X-Men Villains: Galactus, MODOK, Terrax Synopsis: Originally with a goal to save the mutant species, the Fantastic Four now face the responsibility to save the entire universe after the Silver Surfer's recent nightmares and visions bring terrible news: it's time for The Devouring, the most feared judgement from arguably most powerful being in the universe: Galactus, a gargantuan immortal conquerer who devours planets. After a couple hundred billion years, Galactus rises again to feast on every single planet in the universe to keep him alive for another billion years as new planets appear over time. With no choice but to do all they can to save the world, the Fantastic Four teams up with the world's most powerful mutants: the X-Men to fight for their planet and the rest of the universe in the greatest battle fought in the history of mankind. Plot: The Devouring has begun. The film opens with Galactus flying through space with a sea of battle ships behind him. He says he needs to find a new worthy servant to accompany him on his journey through the universe since Silver Surfer left. His army first attacks the Earth-like planet Birj. It's an easy attack since no one in the universe knows of the Devouring except Galactus' army and the Silver Surfer. Galactus, while ripping Birj into shreads, he finds Terrax, a mighty warrior who can control earth and rock with a special axe. Terrax sees him as a god-like figure and bows down to him, becoming his new servant. Galactus, Terrax, and his army depart from the planet and Galactus plans to head for Earth, the planet that Silver Surfer defected to. Back on Earth, the Fantastic Four celebrates the wedding between Reed Richards and Sue Storm, finally feeling at peace. Reed finds peace knowing that a new era of life is to come. Suddenly, the wedding is interrupted and the Silver Surfer crash lands from the sky, returning to Earth after hearing the devouring of Birj. In an extremely dire situation, Silver Surfer demands to converse with the Fantastic Four to warn them of the danger coming to the planet. They meet back at Baxter Building and Reed finds himself disturbed. After having gained everything he ever wanted, he faces the threat of losing it all. Silver Surfer tells them that Galactus is coming to devour Earth and completely obliterate it. They knew of Galactus beforehand but not enough. Silver Surfer tells them more about him. Galactus is known as the first living being to exist in the universe. Arguably the most powerful being in the universe, he has existed for all of time. However, he isn't immortal. The only thing that gives him life is planets, the only appetite he has. Every 300 billion years, Galactus and the army from the planet he rules, Taa, searches through the entire universe to devour all the planets within. The event is known as the Devouring and the planets he eats each time are able to sustain his life for another 300 billion years. After all planets are gone, the debris left behind form into new planets over billions of years. New planets to be devoured once more. During every Devouring, Galactus chooses a servant, known as Herald, to go along with him and act as his messenger to the planets soon to be eaten. Since new planets emerge after the Devouring, the knowledge of the event isn't passed on, so its a surprise every time. Silver Surfer says that this will be the 4th Devouring that has ever occurred in the universe's history. The Fantastic Four fear whats to come and are hopeless, but Reed doesn't want to accept defeat and lose what he has gained. Silver Surfer tells them Earth is the next target since Galactus wants revenge for Silver Surfer leaving, and that gives hope. The entire 3 other times, no herald had ever betrayed Galactus except Silver Surfer. Therefore, there is something different about this Devouring than the last three. Earth can be prepared since they know about it, and so can all other planets. Not backing down from the fight, the Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer agree to fight off the threat of Galactus in whatever way possible and come up with a plan. But they find themselves torn on what to do. Silver Surfer suggests they fight Galactus off Earth until he spares it and moves on to the other planets, but Reed wants to kill off Galactus for good. Silver Surfer objects because killing Galactus would put the universe at risk. Before time itself, existed an eternal entity known as Abraxas. When the universe was created, all Abraxas desired to do was completely destroy it. Galactus and Abraxas fought and Galactus was able to subdue Abraxas, but not kill him. Abraxas was thrown into a pocket dimension created by Galactus. If Galactus were to ever die, the pocket dimension would no longer be secure and Abraxas could escape to destroy the universe and create his own. The Fantastic Four hangs on a tightrope, not knowing what to do, then Johnny comes up with an idea to obtain the Cosmic Rod from the past (before they destroyed it) and use it as their main defense against Galactus. If they are able to defeat Galactus, he says they should be able to defeat Abraxas if he comes along. The Silver Surfer calls them crazy for even daring to stand up against Galactus. Later on, Sue talks to Reed about what's to come, but Reed says he knows they are going to win. He remembers the future they visited, where the Fantastic Four were all alive as the Future Foundation and Earth was safe. However, Silver Surfer says that the future is constantly changing. Since they visited that potential future and saw it, it is no longer guaranteed it will happen. However, they agree that if their plan to get the Cosmic Rod works, they will be able to stand a chance against Galactus. Notes: * Fantastic Four: The Galactic War '''will be split into 2 parts. * Parts 1 & 2 are being shot back-to-back. * Directors described Galactic War to be the Infinity War of 20th Century Fox's X-Men/Fantastic Four universe. As the final Fantastic Four film, they said to expect X-Men and even some members of the Fantastic Four to die. They said not to look at the Future Foundation film because the future is constantly changing. * Doctor Doom, crowned the King of Latveria, will return in this film and become a hero. He teams up with Professor X and with their combined telepathy powers, are able to manipulate Galactus' mind into activating his size manipulation ability in order to make the gargantuan Galactus tiny so that they can battle him. * Galactus will be the main antagonist. * After Silver Surfer and Terrax battle during the Battle for Earth, Terrax is killed. Galactus is forced to retreat to his home planet of Taa, but he appoints a new Herald. MODOK. MODOK is tasked with destroying Earth so the Fantastic Four give up. MODOK comes up with a plan to hack all the nuclear missiles and launch every single one of them down on Earth. * Galactic War will be another '''time travel film, with the team travelling to the films Fantastic Four: The Cosmic Rod and the original Fantastic Four. When they travel to the Fantastic Four: The Cosmic Rod, they steal the Cosmic Rod literally minutes before Silver Surfer flies from the Sun to destroy it. With the rod gone, the Silver Surfer crash lands and unleashes all his built up solar energy, which hits Richard Rider and Crystal. The team travels to Fantastic Four during the moment they first got powers. They are hit with the blast again and each of their powers becomes heavily amplified. Reed is able to stretch without limit, The Thing becomes completely indestructible and strong enough to lift a building, Sue can turn anything invisible with her mind and her force fields are inpenetrable, Johnny is able to share his fire mutation with anyone and start a fire with his mind. * The X-Men will appear and play a major role in the film, almost as main characters. This is a Fantastic Four film, but the X-Men are just as important. This will be the first film where the Fantastic Four team up with the X-Men. * Hugh Jackman will return to play Wolverine for the final last time, and Patrick Stewart will return to play Professor X for the final last time. * The 2 films will include elements of science fiction, mystery, horror, and suspense, carrying a vibe similar to Stranger Things, created by the Duffer Brothers, who directed this film. * The directors announced that MODOK will be in this film and team up with Galactus. * In the film, when Galactus clashes with the X-Men and Fantastic Four, he uses the sentient virus, MODOK, to destroy Earth while he battles with his enemies on his home planet. Mr. Fantastic and half of the X-Men defend their planet Earth from Galactus while the remaining X-Men and Fantastic Four battle Galactus in his galaxy. * MODOK sends metal materials and thousands of nuclear missiles flying into air to attach to the International Space Station and transform it into a missile launching mechanism controlled by MODOK. MODOK succeeds and sends waves of nuclear missiles down on Earth, ultimately killing all of humanity and destroying the planet. * On Galactus' planet, Doctor Doom and Professor X use their telepathy on Galactus. Galactus clashes with the heroes until Human Torch dies. At Galactus' weakest and hearing of Earth's demise, Galactus leaves and goes to Earth to finally devour the planet with no defense. Silver Surfer follows Galactus to Earth and they go head-on, where eventually Silver Surfer gets Galactus to regurgitate all the planets he has eaten and starve. Silver Surfer sacrifices himself to do this and Galactus explodes, an explosion so massive that it blows every planet in the Solar System and hundreds of exoplanets beyond into smithereens. The explosion even rips a hole in the very fabric of the universe's reality. This will be the last Fantastic Four and X-Men film, so many characters will die. Here are the characters that dies: * Mr. Fantastic killed by MODOK ** Galactus, while battling on his home planet against some X-Men and the rest of the Fantastic Four, charged MODOK to destroy Earth. MODOK turned the International Space Station into a nuclear missile launcher. While Mr. Fantastic battled MODOK's physical form to stop him, MODOK eventually gained the upperhand and shot Mr. Fantastic, who begged for his life before dying. MODOK then succeeded into transforming the ISS and launching 300 nuclear missiles that all destroyed and exploded Earth. * Magneto killed by MODOK ** As MODOK begun his plan, Mr. Fantastic and Magneto teamed up to battle MODOK. Magneto proved to be an extremely intimidable threat against MODOK before he sent a bomb into the facility they were battling in, killing Magneto. * Silver Surfer killed by Galactus ** Silver Surfer sacrificed his life to kill Galactus and send him away for good. The resulting death of Galactus resulted in a cosmic boom that ripped a hole in the universe. Galactus' death also released the cosmic being, Abraxas. * Cyclops killed by Galactus * Quicksilver killed by Galactus * Storm killed by MODOK * Human Torch killed by Galactus ** When the Fantastic Four besides Mr. Fantastic faced off against a shrunken Galactus on his home planet, Human Torch was killed in the fight. * The surviving members of the Fantastic Four are: The Thing and the Invisible Woman. * The end of the film finds Galactus and Silver Surfer dead. The surviving heroes at Galactus' planet go into a ship where Doctor Doom teleports them back to Earth, where they instead find a chaotic mass of rocks and meteors: Earth in smithereens and Silver Surfer's surfboard floating in the void. The film ends with the heroes seeing their planet, Galactus, and Silver Surfer dead. A post-credits scene takes us back to the hole that was ripped in the universe after Galactus' death. The camera pans and looks at the hole, and another planet is revealed to be on the other side that looks just like Earth The movie ends. The Silver Surfer Director: Denis Villeneuve Release Date: February 17, 2026 Heroes: The Silver Surfer Villains: Mephisto Notes: * The Silver Surfer will be an origin story for the Silver Surfer, and not take place in present day. * The film's main villain will be Mephisto. * The film will conclude in Galactus taking Silver Surfer in as his servant. * Silver Surfer wasn't originally planned to be a film, but after deciding to kill him off in Galactic War Part 1, the studio planned ahead to release a Silver Surfer spin-off to remember him. Fantastic Four: The Galactic War Part 2 Director: The Duffer Brothers Release Date: April 4, 2026 Heroes: '''The Fantastic Four, X-Men, X-Force, Doctor Doom, The Avengers '''Villains: Abraxas, Galactus, Kang the Conquerer Plot: No plot was released about the film except the following: Galactus has been defeated but at a terrible cost. With all hope seemingly lost, the surviving members of the X-Men and Fantastic Four struggle to move on. Notes: * No trailers or promo material was released for the film. Directors said that Part 1 acted as promo material that encouraged people to watch Part 2. This was one of the most secretive films in history - beating Avengers: Infinity War to the point where main actors in the film didn't even know that they were filming for Part 2 when doing the scenes. Most scenes were filmed inside so that no set photos could be taken. Actors disguised themselves as filming for another movie. * The events in Part 2 take place directly after Part 1. * This won't be the last film in the FOX/Marvel universe, but the studio did say that after this film, things would be extremely different and the universe would take a different turn. This is the last and 8th Fantastic Four film, though the studio expressed interest in doing more Doctor Doom and Power Pack films. The Future Foundation will still appear in later films. * X-Force, including Deadpool and Cable, will join the fight in this film. Adding Deadpool will add a whole other side to the story that brings humor into the mix of an epic sci-fi film. * Deadpool will not break the fourth-wall in this film. * This is the first film after Future Foundation that brings together the Avengers and X-Men in one movie. That hole in the universe was actually a gateway to a parallel universe - the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Iron Man, Spider Man, Captain America, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor, Doctor Strange, and others will appear in the film. Fantastic Four Film Slate #'The Fantastic Four '(June 6, 2020) Doctor Doom #'Fantastic Four: The Cosmic Rod' (November 4, 2022) Annihilus #'Fantastic Four: The Future Foundation' (May 27, 2024) MODOK #'Doom' (October 31, 2024) The Baron of Latveria #'Power Pack' (March 24, 2025) Dr. Mobius #'Fantastic Four: The Galactic War Part 1 '(December 31, 2025) Galactus #'The Silver Surfer '(February 17, 2026) Mephisto #'Fantastic Four: The Galactic War Part 2 '(April 4, 2026) Abraxas